


Carmel (PORTUGUESE)

by moonhwa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhwa/pseuds/moonhwa
Summary: Carmel é a rainha da noite colorida de Seul, mas ninguém sabe sua verdadeira identidade fora dos palcos. Só atende seus admiradores montada e por mais que os apaixonados peçam seu telefone, ela não se relaciona com ninguém desmontada. Park Chanyeol é um exausto assistente de direção de arte em um estúdio de design que não tem ânimo o suficiente para socializar. Quando seu chefe o convida para sair à noite e assistir a um show da drag queen Carmel, ele fica imediatamente fascinado. Fascinado o suficiente para querer muito mais do que apenas Carmel. Ele quer Carmel por inteira. Quem era o incrível homem por trás daquela estrela? Ele então passa a frequentar semanalmente os shows sozinho e uma estranha obsessão nasce dentro de si.E por que será que o caixa da loja de conveniência do posto de gasolina perto do seu trabalho lhe é tão familiar? Aquele sorriso...





	1. A arte de sobreviver

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente postada no site Spirit Fanfiction. Se você já leu ela por lá, é a mesma história, estou apenas repostando para ter um alcance maior! Nunca havia escrito algo parecido e acho que já estava na hora de eu abordar algo desse gênero! Aqui, Baekhyun é uma drag queen muito talentosa. Para quem não sabe, drag queens são geralmente homens (podem ser mulheres também) que se vestem com roupas femininas e se maquiam de forma mais exagerada para entreterem, fazerem shows. É um tipo de arte que existe já há bastante tempo.
> 
> Para Carmel, me inspirei na drag queen Jinkx Monsoon, é a minha favorita. Carmel canta/interpreta uma das músicas dela nessa primeira parte. Sugiro irem atrás, ela é demais.
> 
> Bem, espero que gostem!

\- Ela é a queridinha dos sábados à noite. Ou melhor, eu diria que é a queridinha de todas as noites. Mesmo quando ela não se apresenta, perguntam por ela.

Sedução. Domínio ou subjugação. Exercidos em razão de algum talento ou qualidade. A definição de fascinação flutuava na mente de Chanyeol enquanto ele tentava administrar a explicação vociferada pelo chefe logo ao seu lado na mesa pequena e os movimentos perfeitamente sincronizados acompanhados da voz potente sendo projetada no ambiente escuro e abafado. A iluminação frenética poderia deixá-lo tonto, mas ele mal a havia notado. Só conseguia perseguir com seu olhar vidrado a suavidade daquele corpo masculino que encenava com uma desenvoltura impressionante uma feminilidade singular.

Carmel. Ah, Carmel...

Com apenas um sorriso de canto todos dentro daquela casa de shows eram transportados de volta para o início do século XX. Apenas uma verdadeira artista era capaz de hipnotizar mais de cem pessoas e mantê-las completamente entretidas. Homens e mulheres lhe lançavam olhares apaixonados. Fosse por sua voz impecável, fosse pela performance de tom burlesco dos anos 20, fosse pela interação íntima com o público... Carmel era como uma feiticeira levemente cruel. Havia ali, sim, certa maldade. O olhar... caramba, aquele olhar...

\- Carmel é um das únicas drag queens que cantam ao vivo por aqui. Sua voz é realmente impressionante – Minseok continuava contextualizando o hipnotizado Park Chanyeol, inclinado por cima da mesa, mas as informações entravam por um ouvido e saíam pelo outro. – É como uma máquina do tempo aqui dentro quando ela aparece no palco, não?

Carmel, naquela noite, usava uma peruca ruiva ondulada e volumosa, um poá de penas pretas caído pelos ombros descobertos e um vestido igualmente preto de franjas que lhe deixava as belas coxas escaparem de vez em quando, dependendo do movimento. A banda que a acompanhava continha instrumentos de sopro, piano, percussão... era um verdadeiro show. O pianista em seu piano de cauda era agraciado de vez em quando, Carmel gostava de se inclinar por cima da superfície, empinando-se e provocando o músico que acabava ficando vermelho.

No caminho para a casa de shows, Chanyeol, um recluso assistente de direção de arte, repassou umas vinte vezes as razões por estar seguindo o conselho do chefe e o acompanhar naquele programa que não o atraía em nada. Não gostava da vida noturna. Gostava de dormir de noite, quando podia. Não que designers durmam à noite, mas de qualquer forma ele gostava. Sempre gostou.

Noite era sinônimo de cama! Cobertas quentinhas!

E não... Carmel. Noite definitivamente não era sinônimo de Carmel.

Até ela começar a rebolar em cima do salto e deixar aquele poá de penas escorregar pelos ombros nus, de costas para o público, embaixo de um único holofote, enquanto cantava que pertencia à todos.

\- Um tempo atrás uma garota chamada Carmen enlouqueceu um homem até ele se descontrolar por completo – A voz aveludada contou no microfone, enquanto o pianista se encarregava das notas ritmadas dando vida à história. – Eu realmente acredito que sou uma versão moderna da Carmen... por isso me chamo Carmel. Mesmo no hablando español! Aquela garota é igualzinha a mim... Compartilhamos a mesma filosofia...

Carmel aproximou-se das escadas frontais do palco e desceu devagar, causando assovios e palmas da plateia. Ela estava prestes a interagir. Chanyeol sentiu as mãos suarem frio e a garganta secar. Agora estava mais perto e ele pode ver que ela era ainda mais bonita do que achou em cima do palco. A maquiagem fazia parte de sua arte, mas seus traços naturais eram como escultura.

Encontrou uma vítima e se inclinou por cima da mesa, aproximando o rosto do homem e empinando todo o corpo mais uma vez.

\- Não sou do tipo que está pronta para namorar, sabe? Sou de todo mundo... pertenço à todos vocês... portanto vai sonhando, garotão... – Todos riram e assoviaram, acompanhando Carmel levantar novamente e...

Aproximar-se da mesa de Chanyeol e Minseok. O chefe o cutucou empolgado, rindo muito, enquanto Chanyeol não conseguia nem piscar. Carmel o encarava agora, se movimentando no ritmo do instrumental de fundo tocado pela banda. Ela era maravilhosa.

\- Existe um ponto no meu comportamento, que é... Garotas espertas sempre compartilham seus atributos... – Sua voz era manhosa, falava no microfone preso no rosto com os olhos fixos em Chanyeol, agora na frente da mesa dos dois. Deu a volta e encostou no ombro do mais alto com a mão delicada, lhe apertando a camisa gentilmente. – Então se seu coração sucumbir, dê um jeito de não o deixar... – Carmel, em um movimento rápido e ensaiado, deu a volta por trás de Chanyeol e sentou em seu colo. Todos na plateia gritaram e assoviaram.

Carmel estava em seu colo! Um braço em volta de seu pescoço enquanto a mão livre acariciava seu queixo. E Chanyeol não conseguia nem se mexer.

\- Ou melhor, não hesite em me dividir com seus vizinhos... – Carmel segurou uma das mãos sem vida de Chanyeol e colocou em sua própria cintura. – A não ser que você seja um garoto um tanto egoísta... você é?

Seu rosto estava tão perto... ela tinha uma pinta bem chamativa no canto do lábio superior, dava pra ver que era maquiagem, mas de qualquer forma era irresistível. O olhar de Chanyeol se perdeu ali por um instante.

\- Garoto? Está conosco? – Carmel perguntou, fazendo todos rirem. Chanyeol engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça. – Você é um garoto egoísta? Ou vai ser bonzinho e me dividir com seus vizinhos?

\- Egoísta – Chanyeol nem percebeu quando vomitou a resposta, que ecoou no microfone de Carmel por ela estar com o rosto próximo dele. Seus lábios vermelhos se separaram e todos assoviaram, impressionados com a resposta.

\- Ora, ora... então acho que não vamos poder fechar negócio... Sinto muito, bonitinho... – Carmel inclinou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo no canto dos lábios, deixando a marca de batom ali. Levantou de seu colo e seguiu de volta para o palco, continuando a cantar a música tocada pela banda.

Minseok o encarava com uma expressão irônica. Chanyeol ainda tinha seus olhos impressionados na drag queen, que já performava de volta no palco. O assistente não consegui prestar atenção no resto do show, foram mais duas músicas de mesma temática vaudeville, totalmente perdidas pelo choque.

\- Eu preciso falar com ele – Chanyeol conseguiu murmurar depois que Carmel deixou o palco, a banda se retirou e uma música pop tomou conta do ambiente, fazendo muitos tomarem conta da pista de dança.

\- O quê? Ele quem? – Minseok perguntou, franzindo o cenho confuso.

\- Carmel. O homem por trás da artista. Quero conhecê-lo. – Chanyeol ainda tinha o olhar um tanto vago. Minseok riu de sua cara, chegando até a bater palmas.

\- Ela é encantadora, não é? Quem diria que Park Chanyeol, o maior nerd da empresa, iria ficar caidinho por Carmel? Bem, sinto lhe dizer mas ninguém sabe quem ele é. Pode tentar descobrir quando Carmel abre um tempo para interagir com os fãs e falar com ela, mas ele... não, ele não. Ninguém nunca a viu desmontada. E não adianta esperar na saída, ele sai de máscara e capuz. Acho que esse mistério faz parte do show, sabe? De certa forma é legal. Acho divertido tentar imaginar como ele deve ser... sua aparência, sabe? Acho que é bem bonito. Tem certas drags que a gente percebe que são bonitas desmontadas. Carmel é uma delas...

A voz de Minseok se perdeu mais uma vez em meio à música. Não era possível que ninguém nunca havia visto o homem por trás de Carmel. Impossível! Como ele foi contratado? O dono da boate deve ter visto... suas colegas de trabalho, as outras drag queens...

\- Acho que vou embora, Min – Chanyeol murmurou, depois de alguns goles na garrafa quase vazia em cima da mesa. – Preciso lembrar de colocar gasolina amanhã de manhã, não vou ter tempo de por antes de chegar no estúdio segunda-feira. Se eu continuar bebendo vou esquecer.

\- Oh, tudo bem... vou acompanhá-lo. Podemos dividir o Uber de volta, já que moramos perto um do outro.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça e os dois levantaram da mesa, passando no caixa para pagar o consumo antes de deixarem o estabelecimento lotado e aguardarem na calçada o carro chegar para buscá-los.

Os lábios vermelhos de Carmel com sua pinta chamativa de canto atormentaram Park Chanyeol até ele pegar no sono naquela noite.

 

✦✦✦

 

Baekhyun tirou o cigarro dos lábios e o jogou no chão da calçada, pisando com a ponta da bota logo em seguida. Apertou a jaqueta de couro no corpo ao perceber o queixo tremendo de frio.

\- Frio da porra – resmungou, passando o dedo médio no canto do olho e percebendo vestígios de rímel da noite anterior. E olha que ele fazia o processo de limpeza facial duas vezes depois dos shows. Cacete!

Que se fodesse, o gerente da loja de conveniência o achava um vagabundo excêntrico, de qualquer forma. Resto de rímel não era nada comparado aos mullets que cultivava em pleno século XXI. Riu consigo mesmo antes de atravessar o posto e empurrar a porta de vidro da lojinha.

\- Está atrasado, Byun – Sooki, a insuportável colega de trabalho, vociferou de trás do balcão.

\- E você está no meu lugar. Sai daí, vai limpar o estoque e me deixa em paz, garota chata – Baekhyun respondeu, fazendo os lábios de Sooki se separarem em choque pela grosseria. Ele passou reto direto para o vestiário minúsculo, onde guardava no armário a jaqueta e a trocava pela camisa do uniforme com a plaquinha escrito “BAEKHYUN”.  

Ter dois empregos não era nada fácil. Ainda mais quando um deles lhe ocupava o tempo livre, porque precisava ensaiar. Dizem que nascemos com nossos dons, mas se não ensaiamos o dom não serve para nada.

Sua veia artística começou a se manifestar desde cedo, mas ele sempre fora muito pobre para sonhar em cantar e atuar. Quer dizer, ele precisava ajudar a mãe a sustentar a casa, já que o marginal do pai os abandonou antes de seu nascimento. Sempre trabalhou, mas seus empregos de merda não eram lá grande coisa...

Então, aos 18 anos, depois de colocar um vestido da irmã mais velha e imitar Madonna na frente do espelho, percebeu que talvez tivesse algo de útil ali. Gostar de se vestir de mulher e usar maquiagem exagerada escondido da família poderia acabar se tornando uma forma de renda se soubesse onde ir.

Foi assim que nasceu Carmel. Baekhyun sempre gostou de filmes antigos, sabia que sua persona feminina seria clássica e provocante. Nada de Lady Gaga e Christina Aguilera, não... essas ele deixava para sua colega Yummy, também conhecida como Kim Junmyeon para os íntimos. Acabou fazendo um melhor amigo nos bastidores e achava engraçado o fato de ele ter um corpo masculino consideravelmente musculoso e conseguir personificar Lady Gaga de forma magnífica.

Byun Baekhyun era das penas, pérolas e cachos marcados nas perucas. E dava uma trabalheira da porra arrumar aquelas perucas, mas graças ao bom Deus ele tinha seu amigo para ajudá-lo.

Cachos e pérolas de noite e mullets e jaqueta de couro de dia, atrás do balcão da loja de conveniência daquele posto de gasolina caído.

Suspirou de olhos fechados, já em sua posição no caixa. O sino da porta tocou mas ele não se deu o trabalho de encarar quem havia entrado naquela hora da manhã. Algum bêbado provavelmente.

\- É só isso – A voz grave murmurou, veio de cima. Baekhyun abriu os olhos e encarou o cara alto. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados e usava óculos de grau redondos. Fofo, até.

\- 2 mil wons – Baekhyun resmungou, digitando o código da garrafa de água na tela do computador.

\- Não nos conhecemos? – O cara perguntou, fazendo Baekhyun paralisar e o encarar com os olhos mais atentos. Ele analisava seu rosto e seus olhos iam toda hora até seus lábios. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e pigarreou.

\- Não – respondeu, tirando uma sacola de plástico de baixo do caixa e colocando a garrafa de água dentro. – 2 mil wons.

\- Acho que já o vi antes. Mas nunca vim nesse posto, ele é me dá calafrios. Tem um bem melhor do outro lado da quadra.

\- Então porque está aqui? – Baekhyun resmungou de volta, fazendo o mais alto franzir o cenho meio ofendido. Tudo bem, você exagerou na grossura. Ele era bonitinho demais para...

Espere um momento...

Baekhyun também o conhecia de algum lugar...

O cara alto engoliu em seco e então aquela ação fez o mais baixo lembrar. De repente ele lembrou. O jeito nervoso era bem familiar.

Havia sentado no colo dele na noite anterior.

Porra, Carmel havia sentado nele na noite anterior.


	2. Os acasos da sobrevivência

Pra lá e pra cá.

Pra lá.

E pra cá de novo.

Bem devagarinho, dentro do ritmo.

As lindas pernas intercalando o peso do corpo enquanto o tronco inteiro se movia como uma serpente experiente. A barra da saia curta, com as miçangas pendendo também dentro do ritmo, chocando-se com a pele da parte de trás das coxas definidas.

Não era uma cena inédita. Park Chanyeol já havia visto aquilo pelo menos três vezes naquele último mês, mas se encantava como se fosse a primeira.

Estava obcecado por Carmel. Não conseguia mais imaginar seus sábados à noite sem a voz aveludada daquela persona hipnotizante. Carmel era, atualmente, a dona de sua vida, e talvez precisasse procurar ajuda profissional para esquecê-la. Mas, por enquanto, preferia se curar ao acompanhar seu quadril balançando no ritmo da música, empinado por ela estar apoiada em cima do piano. Cantarolava a letra sem desafinar uma nota, intercalando o olhar penetrante entre o pianista e a plateia.

Era a última música da setlist – que Chanyeol já sabia de cor, odiava admitir – e também era a última atração da noite. Para então ele só vê-la novamente na semana que vem. Chegava a sentir uma sensação deprimente ao final de cada espetáculo.

E puxa, seu interior estava apodrecendo de curiosidade desde o primeiro dia que a viu. Quem era o homem por trás de Carmel? Será que era tão encantador quanto ela? Como seria seu rosto, seus traços, por trás de toda aquela maquiagem? Sem a peruca? Como eram seus cabelos? Poderia morrer de ansiedade.

Respeitava a privacidade das pessoas, ele não era maluco. Se Minseok o havia falado que Carmel era reservada, ele não iria bisbilhotar. Claro que não. Só que simplesmente precisava tentar pelo menos elogiar o homem.

Como um mero fã. Esperá-lo na saída, na porta de trás da boate. Não era nada demais, certo? Até pediria um autógrafo se pudesse. Aquilo era invadir a privacidade de Carmel? Todos os fãs não fazem isso?

Ele era apenas um fã. Apenas mais um. Precisava tentar. Mais do que tudo, ele queria conhecê-lo. Se pegava fantasiando como ele seria durante a semana, no meio do trabalho. Tentando retirar na imaginação toda a maquiagem e criando um rosto masculino delicado mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto bruto, porque apesar de Carmel ser elegante e feminina, conseguia captar a essência em cada movimento. Talvez fosse o olhar faminto que lançava para a plateia, era um olhar predador. Deixava todos os pelos de seu corpo em pé.

Ah, caramba. Faria tudo por Carmel e pelo homem por trás dela. E foi por isso que, naquela noite fria e nada confortável, apertou o casaco no corpo e virou a esquina depois de deixar a boate, entrando no beco e encostando-se no muro em frente a porta dos bastidores. Saberia que reconheceria Carmel, havia decorado todos os seus trejeitos. Saberia quem era ele na hora que o visse.

 

✦✦✦

 

_Ich schleiban austa be clair, es kumpent üske monstère,_

  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, fräulein uske-be clair_

 

\- Nunca irei aprender. Não adianta ficar repetindo. – Baekhyun resmungou em frente ao espelho do camarim, passando o algodão com cuidado no rosto maquiado. – Alemão é impossível.

\- Não é, é só decorar. Você acha que sei falar alemão? Decorei pra minha performance. – Junmyeon se justificou, ainda montado, virando o corpo de um lado para o outro dentro do figurino de látex justo. A peruca loira e comprida caía pelas costas largas em ondas perfeitas.

Baekhyun riu pelo nariz, retirando qualquer vestígio do batom vermelho marcado e pigarreando antes de cantar.

 

_There ain’t no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby_

_Tonight, yeah, baby_

_But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight_

 

\- Deus, eu odeio a sua voz perfeita! – Junmyeon murmurou, lançando um olhar sem esperanças para Baekhyun, que sorria de canto enquanto desfazia-se aos poucos do que antes havia sido a Carmel daquela noite.

\- Essa eu sei cantar – Ele se justificou, passando sua atenção para a peruca impecável e começando a retirá-la da cabeça. Junmyeon se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, apoiando o braço na mesa e a cabeça na mão.

\- Me ensina a ser você – O mais velho pediu, um sorriso admirado no rosto bonito.

\- O quê? Você não precisa aprender a ser eu, ser você já é incrivelmente incrível. Você é mil vezes mais experiente que eu, sabe muito mais sobre tudo... e Yummy lota a casa.

\- Eu sei... mas... é Carmel que eles querem. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, Baek. Quando chegou aqui era tão tímido, mal tinha coragem de olhar para os lados... olhe para você agora... é a dona da noite.

\- Pare de falar assim, eu já estou sem peruca. Está afetando minha masculinidade. – Ele arrancou a tela que matinha os seus cabelos verdadeiros presos e os ajeitou com os dedos finos. Puxou os mullets para baixo, os arrumando na nuca. – Mas obrigado, de qualquer forma, porra.

Junmyeon deu uma gargalhada e o puxou pelo pescoço, lhe dando um beijo forçado no rosto já limpo e sem nenhum vestígio de maquiagem.

\- Você é um bobo, Baekhyun. Viu que ele estava aqui de novo?

\- Quem? – Baekhyun perguntou, limpando a bochecha com uma carranca nas feições. Na verdade, nem precisava perguntar. Já sabia de quem Junmyeon estava falando. O garoto de sempre.

\- Ora, seu admirador, o filhotinho gigante.

\- Pare de dar nomes carinhosos à ele, já pedi.

\- É irresistível. Os olhinhos brilham quando você sobe no palco, Baek. Ele é um bebê gigante e apaixonado. Seu fã número 1.

\- Foda-se. É um maluco.

\- Ah, não fala assim... ele é muito bonitinho. Não merece seu desprezo usual. Abre uma brecha.

\- Caguei, Myeon. Ele pode ser obcecado o quanto quiser por Carmel, mas que não invente de vir atrás de mim. Sabe como eles são, né? Não sossegam até tentarem ver a minha fuça de verdade.

\- Sua fuça linda e sua raba gostosa. Tá dando pra alguém? – Junmyeon perguntou casualmente, como se estivesse perguntando onde ele iria almoçar no dia seguinte.

\- Não. Sem paciência pra ativo frescurento. Caralho, puta que me pariu. Eu odeio ser passivo. Você tem ideia da merda que é?

\- Tenho. Já tentei. Não rolou pra mim.

\- Você é esperto.

Junmyeon riu baixo, encarando Baekhyun com um olhar cômico.

\- O machão do Baekhyun não consegue ficar sem empinar a bundinha. Eu não consigo ver você comendo alguém. – Junmyeon murmurou enquanto ainda ria. Levou um soco forte no bíceps.

\- Vai se foder. É muito melhor. São os ativos que me desanimam. Ah, caralho, tanto faz. Eu vou pra casa, meu pau tá doendo de esconder. Única merda da profissão.

\- Eu nem sinto mais. – O mais velho comentou, agora observando o amigo tirar o figurino e vestir a calça jeans e o moletom com capuz. Sempre usava o mesmo para conseguir esconder o rosto, junto com a máscara.

\- Não demora muito, sabe que fica perigoso pegar o metrô muito tarde – Baekhyun recomendou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

\- O insensível Byun Baekhyun está preocupado comigo?

\- Claro que estou, não gosto de frescura mas isso é sério. Ser viado é complicado, sabe disso.

\- Não se preocupe, só vou me desmontar e vou embora também. Me liga quando chegar, só pra garantir que não morreu no caminho.

Baekhyun sorriu de canto e concordou, deixando o camarim pra trás e atravessando o corredor escuro que dava para a porta dos fundos da boate. Precisava passar pelo beco escuro até alcançar a calçada e entrar na rua. Empurrou a porta pesada com certo esforço e não soube como não morreu no minuto seguinte. A figura alta e grande que se aproximou aos poucos o fez dar com as costas na porta de ferro, logo depois xingando alto e voltando a se recompor.

\- C-Carmel? – A voz trêmula e absurdamente grossa fez seu coração saltar. Puta merda, era o filhotinho. E porra, para de usar o apelido do Junmyeon.

\- Quê? Dá licença, tenho que passar – Baekhyun murmurou baixo, tentando disfarçar a voz, e empurrando de leve o corpo alto com o antebraço.

\- Eu sei que é você – Ele continuou, fazendo Baekhyun titubear nos primeiros passos e quase parar de andar. A voz era quase chorosa. Puta merda, ele gostava mesmo da Carmel. Era, de fato, um filhotinho apaixonado. – Por favor. Me dá cinco minutos.

Dessa vez Baekhyun parou. Poderia ser mais frio que um cubo de gelo, mas nem um carrasco poderia resistir àquela voz pidona. Manteve-se parado de costas e cruzou os braços. Ouviu os passos receosos o contornarem e o filhotinho parou na sua frente. Como estava com a cabeça abaixada, só conseguia ver do seu peito para baixo. Ele se vestia bem. E usava um perfume bom. Não que isso importasse.

\- Anda logo. – Baekhyun resmungou, mal humorado, depois do breve silêncio que se instalou entre os dois.

O filhotinho pigarreou, nervoso, e tentou começar a falar, mas acabou gaguejando e tendo de começar tudo de novo.

\- Você é incrível. Minha vida mudou depois que eu assisti você pela primeira vez. Me sinto inspirado o tempo inteiro, coisa que não acontecia há tempos. É um artista maravilhoso. Eu... eu sou seu maior fã. O admiro pra caramba.

Um silêncio, agora muito mais constrangedor, surgiu e Baekhyun suspirou.

\- Valeu – murmurou, sem jeito, a voz abafada pela máscara. Ainda não olhava para cima, era melhor assim. E também não queria que ele reconhecesse nenhum de seus traços reais. Essa era a sua escolha e só porque ele era um filhotinho pidão Baekhyun não iria ceder. Mas, assim que ouviu a resposta, o mais alto se inclinou um pouco para tentar conseguir ver o rosto do mais baixo. Estava realmente muito curioso. Baekhyun virou o rosto para o lado, se escondendo novamente.

\- Eu... queria... posso fazer um... pedido...? – O filhotinho pediu, todo gaguejante. Baekhyun franziu o cenho por um instante, processando o pedido, e depois negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, tenho que ir embora. – respondeu, carrancudo. Olhou de relance para cima e deu de cara com a expressão mais desolada que já havia visto. Suspirou. - Você também precisa ir, vão te assaltar se ficar aqui vestido desse jeito. Ninguém se veste bem assim nessa zona. – completou, tentando ser o mínimo simpático. Era o seu limite, não ia muito além daquilo.

\- O-o quê? Acha que me visto bem? – A voz trêmula agora tinha um toque de empolgação.

Porra. Que merda. Baekhyun suspirou mais uma vez, percebendo que era muito difícil lidar com aquela situação, porque não conseguia ser totalmente grosso. Afinal, ele era seu fã. O assistia todos os finais de semana já fazia um mês. Pagava para estar ali. Não tinha como o desprezar.

\- Dá licença. –Baekhyun pediu, não tão decidido quanto antes. - Obrigado, fico feliz que goste de Carmel, mas preciso ir embora.

\- Qual seu nome? Por favor... – O filhotinho pediu, ainda não havia desistido.

\- Nem pensar.

Baekhyun tentou contornar o corpo grande, começando a andar e pisando forte no chão, mas o filhotinho o segurou pela mão. Caramba, ele o segurou pela mão. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Sentiu a mão grande e quente envolver a sua, fina e fria, com uma delicadeza que não estava acostumado.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar, então. Te pago uma cerveja. – O mais alto sugeriu, o tom de voz bem mais baixo e íntimo agora. Como se não fosse mais apenas seu mero fã. Todo o corpo de Baekhyun se arrepiou e ele sentiu vontade de gritar de raiva. Não queria sentir nada, porra do caralho!

Pigarreou, desconfortável e levemente irritado.

\- Cara, está ultrapassando os limites de fã. Não sou mais Carmel, ela ficou lá dentro. Por favor, não força a barra.

O filhotinho soltou sua mão devagar, os dedos ásperos roçando desanimados a pele macia de Baekhyun. Se arrepiou mais uma vez e quis gritar mais uma vez.

\- Me desculpe. Eu só gosto muito de você e queria te conhecer. – Ele murmurou, voltando ao seu estado manhoso e agora bastante culpado. O coração de Baekhyun apertou, agora o encarava sem hesitar. Podia percebê-lo atento ao seu olhar, que era a única parte do rosto visível.

\- Tá, relaxa. Qual seu nome? Ou não vai querer me contar só de raivinha? – Baekhyun pediu, tentando soar mais uma vez o mínimo simpático.

\- Park Chanyeol. Não estou com raivinha. Respeito você. – Ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso de canto. Caramba.

Baekhyun pigarreou, nervoso de verdade.

\- Obrigado pelos elogios, Park Chanyeol. E obrigado por sempre vir me ver. – murmurou, tentando ao máximo. Não estava mesmo acostumado a se relacionar com fãs desmontado. Não era sua praia. Era um lixo fora dos palcos, por isso era tão reservado. Não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem quem ele era de verdade e a magia acabasse.

\- I-imagina... – O filhotinho, ou melhor, Chanyeol, murmurou incrédulo. O meio sorriso não saía mais dos lábios.

\- Tome cuidado com a zona, falei sério. Até qualquer hora. – Baekhyun completou, estranhamente não resistindo. Talvez, apenas talvez, havia criado uma afeição minúscula. Só talvez.

\- Você também! Até sábado!

O mais baixo ajeitou o casaco no corpo e deu as costas ao filhotinho, o som das botas ecoando pelo beco. Não resistiu, era um otário. Antes de virar para entrar na calçada lhe lançou um olhar rápido. Ele encarava os próprios pés e abraçava o tronco, completamente desolado.

Caramba, ele era...

Porra.

Ele era um amor.

Baekhyun, enraivecido, chutou a lata de lixo mais próxima enquanto xingava alto a si mesmo.

 

✦✦✦

 

No sábado seguinte, lá estava Chanyeol novamente, sentado na mesma mesa que sentou no último mês, os olhos vidrados na figura feminina que se apresentava com excelência e afinco, como de costume. E ele só conseguia lembrar de como foi comicamente incrível conhecer o homem por trás de Carmel.

Ele era mal humorado, rabugento e frio, mas... pareceu se importar. De verdade, ele parecia estar grato. E aquilo bastava para que Chanyeol continuasse venerando Carmel. Tudo bem... tudo bem mesmo se nunca soubesse seu nome... nem soubesse como era seu rosto sem maquiagem... o que importava era que ele estava grato. E disse que Chanyeol se vestia bem. E se preocupou com sua segurança. Ultrapassava todas as expectativas que ele teve antes de tomar a decisão. Como o homem por trás de Carmel era uma pessoa estritamente reservada, Chanyeol já esperaria ser chutado para longe. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Quer dizer, foi um pouco, mas... ao mesmo tempo não foi.

Não conseguia parar de sorrir, sorriu a semana inteira. E morria de vergonha de lembrar que teve coragem de convidá-lo para tomar uma cerveja. Quanta ousadia... já esperava ser rejeitado, mas não resistiu. Ele era todo pequeno e marrento... irresistível.

Seu coração acelerava toda vez que lembrava do breve momento entre eles.

Se distraiu apenas por dois minutos durante a penúltima música e quando o instrumental da última música começou, levou um instante para se dar conta de que era diferente. Não era a mesma música de sempre.

Era Madonna.

O repertório havia mudado e a plateia estava delirando, pessoas levantaram das mesas e começaram a dançar no ritmo dançante. Carmel começou a cantar e Chanyeol não conseguia nem respirar. Era maravilhoso poder vê-la performar algo novo. Adorava surpresas. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso empolgado, e nem piscou até o refrão.

Não era apenas Madonna, era “Like a Virgin”. Ironicamente contraditória, já que Carmel era uma figura sensual e muito sexual.

Chanyeol se movia no ritmo da música, o tronco tímido e grande demais tentando se enquadrar na situação. Acabou se distraindo e quando notou, Carmel estava descendo do palco.

Carmel estava descendo do palco e andando até a mesa dele.

Respira, respira, respira.

Suas mãos tremiam antes mesmo do holofote acompanhar o corpo provocante e se aproximar de verdade da mesa individual onde estava. As pessoas gritavam em volta mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Carmel, que devolvia o olhar enquanto cantava. O segundo refrão chegou e a drag queen parou em sua frente, ficando em pé e embrenhando os dedos elegantes pelo topete puxado para trás de Chanyeol. Brincou com as mechas por um momento, Chanyeol sabia que estava boquiaberto.

O ápice ainda não havia chegado. Carmel se inclinou e sentou em seu colo, de lado, puxando as mãos de Chanyeol e as posicionando em volta de sua cintura, em cima do tecido cheio de lantejoulas do vestido. Ele não sabia como agir. As pessoas gritavam cada vez mais alto e o rosto de Carmel, cantando, se aproximava cada vez mais do seu.

Puxa vida, ela era linda mesmo.

Uma das mãos de Carmel conduziu a mão de Chanyeol até sua coxa, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço com a outra. O microfone preso no rosto lhe possibilitava mais mobilidade. Chanyeol não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Só sabia que estava com uma das mãos em cima da coxa de Carmel. Sentindo o calor da pele por baixo da meia calça.

O refrão terminou e o instrumental possibilitou que Carmel terminasse com a distância entre eles, grudando delicadamente os lábios pintados contra a boca de Chanyeol.

Carmel havia beijado Chanyeol. Na boca.

Foi muito rápido e muito intenso. A gritaria era enlouquecedora em volta dos dois. Chanyeol, num impulso maluco durante o beijo casto e sensual, apertou a cintura em suas mãos e lhe acariciou a coxa. Carmel interrompeu o beijo e colocou uma das mãos na frente do microfone, aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Chanyeol.

\- Vem falar comigo no backstage antes de eu me desmontar.

Levantou do colo de Chanyeol e continuou cantando, agora se afastando e rebolando de volta para o palco. As pessoas, rindo, encararam Chanyeol por alguns segundos antes de voltarem suas atenções para o palco.

O que havia acabado de acontecer?

 

✦✦✦

 

Não costumava performar Madonna, mas estava pensando em renovar já havia semanas. Seu repertório era muito específico, mas achava que um ato diferente poderia dar mais personalidade ao espetáculo. E Junmyeon o estava enchendo o saco, de qualquer forma. O melhor amigo estava ansioso para vê-lo performando “Like a Virgin”. E tinha... tinha algo que também estava planejando acrescentar.

E seria durante essa música.

Carmel era uma vagabunda, no sentido mais positivo da palavra. Uma vagabunda irresistível. A melhor vagabunda de todas. Já havia passado da hora de Baekhyun acrescentar um beijo na boca de alguém da plateia, muitas drag queens faziam isso.

E já tinha ideia de quem seria a primeira vítima.

Ah, era tão bom ter controle do próprio palco.

Mas confessava que estava nervoso. Beijar o filhotinho sem aviso o deixaria extasiado, talvez ele desmaiasse. E se tivesse um colapso nervoso e surtasse? Não queria ser o responsável por levar um homem à loucura.

Precisava manter distância de Park Chanyeol, mas Carmel não precisava ficar longe do filhotinho. Ele era gostoso, todo grande e sem jeito. Baekhyun engasgava só de imaginar como seria... enfim. Era uma boate gay. Tudo era permitido. E Chanyeol era seu maior fã e o havia respeitado na semana passada. Merecia uma surpresa daquelas.

Estava ansioso. Ansioso até demais, o tipo de ansiedade não muito saudável.

Quando tudo chegou ao fim e ele deixou o palco, foi imediatamente abordado por Junmyeon, ainda montado de Yummy.

\- BAEKHYUN! – Ele vociferou, o seguindo pelo corredor mal iluminado dos camarins. – Você... VOCÊ!

\- É, eu sei – Baekhyun resmungou, a voz natural aparecendo, mais grave do que a que usava em cima do palco. Deixou pra trás os trejeitos femininos e voltou a andar de forma mais máscula, empurrando os cabelos da peruca para trás. – Ele está vindo aqui.

\- FOI ISSO QUE SUSSURROU?

\- Foi. Cala a boca, por favor. Tudo bem, concordo, ele é fofo. Deixa o nosso camarim vazio por enquanto, beleza? Aviso você quando ele for embora.

\- Carmel... Kyungsoo vai nos matar se pegar você dando no camarim. Vamos ambas ser despedidas.

\- Não vou transar. Sou profissional, tá me zoando? Só vou conversar com ele, agora decentemente, já que ainda estou montada. Ele me admira, já contei como foi da outra vez. É maluco por mim.

\- Eu te amo, você é tão acessível. Rainha acessível.

\- Na verdade... não sou, não... essa é a primeira vez...

Junmyeon suspirou, soltando uma risada baixa. Os dois estavam parados na frente do camarim que dividiam e passos distantes no corredor extenso prenderam suas atenções. Chanyeol estava caminhando devagar, todo tímido e inseguro. Baekhyun se ajeitou dentro do vestido, deixando a pose de macho para trás e voltando com seus trejeitos femininos.

\- Carmel vai realizar um sonho. Não precisa me desejar sorte. – Baekhyun sussurrou, puxando os fios ruivos e ondulados para frente. – Chanyeol? – murmurou, agora mais alto, desviando o olhar de Yummy e encarando o filhotinho perdido. – Pode vir aqui comigo.

\- Você é impossível – Junmyeon sussurrou de volta, dando meia volta e passando por Chanyeol com um sorrisinho de canto.

Chanyeol caminhou o restante que faltava, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Baekhyun estava apoiado com a mão na maçaneta, o corpo apoiado em uma das pernas lhe dando uma curva feminina.

\- O-olá – Ele gemeu, muito baixo. Carmel sorriu, os cílios grandes piscando na direção dele, o encarando de baixo. Abriu a porta e lhe fez sinal para entrar primeiro. O ambiente estava bem mais quente lá dentro.

\- Pode sentar no sofá se quiser – Carmel murmurou, depois de fechar e trancar a porta atrás de si. – O que achou do show de hoje? – continuou, observando o corpo grande e desajeitado sentar. Os olhos igualmente grandes, muito expressivos, analisavam o rosto e o corpo de Carmel com uma adoração misturada com nervosismo.

\- Foi... foi incrível. Como sempre. Você é maravilhosa.

\- Muito obrigada. – Carmel agradeceu, sorrindo de canto e piscando algumas vezes. Abaixou-se graciosa e começou a se desfazer dos pesados saltos. Chanyeol acompanhou os movimentos encantado. – Chamei você aqui porque realmente sou muito agradecida pelo seu apoio, e sei que você gostaria de me conhecer melhor.

\- Oh – Chanyeol soltou, a atenção nos pés pequenos cobertos pela extremidade da meia-calça. – Obrigado por... por isso.

\- Então... o que mais gostaria de saber sobre mim? – Carmel se aproximou de sua mesa com o espelho e as luzes ligadas o contornando. Sentou e encarou seu próprio reflexo, começando a tirar devagar os grandes brincos das orelhas furadas.

\- Seu nome de verdade – Chanyeol murmurou, muito baixo. – Me desculpe. – completou, abaixando a cabeça depois de receber um olhar repreendedor.

\- Meu nome é Carmel. Não tenho outro nome. – Ela ronronou de forma sensual, apoiando um dos braços em cima da mesa e a cabeça na mão. Os cabelos ruivos acompanhavam seus movimentos.

\- Sabia que eu iria perguntar sobre isso mais uma vez. Por que me chamou aqui então? – Chanyeol estava mais seguro agora, mas respirava forte. Carmel foi um pouco para trás, o observando com curiosidade. – Sabe que quero conhecê-lo. E acho que você quer me mostrar quem é, mas está acostumado demais a se esconder atrás de Carmel.

\- Você é um tolo. Não sabe nada sobre mim – Carmel murmurou, a voz um pouco mais grossa do que estava usando antes. Ele estava completamente certo e aquilo deixava Baekhyun furioso.

\- Não sei, mas quero saber. É o que eu mais quero. Você sabe que sim, e mesmo assim me beijou hoje. Quem é você? Me diga seu nome. Já conheço Carmel. – Chanyeol estava em pé agora, e havia dado alguns passos em direção a mesa. Carmel levantou da cadeira, agora sua graciosidade já havia sido deixada de lado.

\- O que quer comigo? Pare de agir como um obcecado. Respeite meus limites.

\- Só estou insistindo porque acho que você quer corresponder, mas tem medo. Só isso. Se quiser que eu vá embora eu vou. Agora. É só dizer.

Baekhyun suspirou, rangendo os dentes. As emoções transitavam entre calor e vontade de agarrá-lo e lhe dar um beijo de verdade e lhe dar um tapão na cara. Nunca se sentiu assim antes.

\- Quer que eu vá embora, Carmel? – Chanyeol repetiu, não era mais o filhotinho que Baekhyun conhecia. Agora era um homem confiante. Seu pau iria ficar duro a qualquer instante.

Baekhyun suspirou, desviando o olhar do rosto bonito do mais alto e encarando o chão, confuso e inseguro. Não costumava ficar inseguro, sempre sabia o que fazer.

\- Não – resmungou, virando de costas e se afastando até os cabides mais ao fundo. Ficou parado de costas, tentando colocar a mente no lugar. Não acreditava que havia acabado de responder aquilo.

Ouviu o farfalhar de sua jaqueta, ele estava se aproximando. Fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. O que raios estava fazendo com sua própria vida. Estava arruinando a distância necessária.

Sentiu a mão grande e áspera lhe tocar o braço descoberto, acariciando a pele com delicadeza. E então seus cabelos foram afastados para o lado e sua cintura foi cautelosamente abraçada.

Porra.

Os lábios volumosos encostaram em sua orelha, esquentando a região.

\- Qual seu nome?

Sua nuca estava arrepiada. Todo o seu corpo estava arrepiado. Ele continuava acariciando seu braço e lhe abraçando de forma carinhosa pela cintura.

\- Chanyeol... – Baekhyun murmurou seu nome, como o repreendendo, ainda que muito envolvido e sensível à situação. Foi como uma súplica.

\- Seu nome não pode ser Chanyeol. Seria uma coincidência muito improvável. – Chanyeol continuava sussurrando contra seu ouvido. Baekhyun nem percebeu, mas soltou uma risadinha e se inclinou para trás, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito largo. O que estava fazendo?

Recebeu um beijo delicado no pescoço, o incentivando a responder de uma vez por todas.

\- Nunca vai desistir? – perguntou, suspirando e inclinando a cabeça mais para o lado, lhe dando mais acesso ao pescoço. Recebeu outro beijo, um pouco mais perto da orelha.

\- Não.

E suspirou mais uma vez, se arrependendo antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

\- Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou entre os dois. Os lábios de Chanyeol se afastaram e Baekhyun engoliu em seco, confuso. Sentiu seus ombros serem envolvidos pelas mãos grandes e seu corpo foi virado de frente para Chanyeol.

\- Baekhyun? – Chanyeol perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

\- É – Baekhyun concordou, dando de ombros.

\- Prazer – O mais alto murmurou, fazendo o outro rir de vez.

\- Vai me deixar em paz agora? – Baekhyun perguntou, depois de parar de rir.

\- É claro que não. Apesar de ser apaixonado por Carmel, quero vê-lo de verdade. Quero ver Baekhyun.

\- Não quer, não. Carmel é muito melhor. É muito mais bonita. Não faz sentido querer me ver, eu sou um...

\- Um homem atraente. Que me atraiu antes mesmo de eu poder vê-lo. – Chanyeol completou, sorrindo de canto mais uma vez. Apesar da maquiagem, Baekhyun tinha certeza que suas bochechas coradas estavam visíveis. – Não quero invadir seu espaço, nunca quis. Só achei que não poderia desistir tão fácil. Vou lhe dar um tempo para pensar. Decida quando quiser. Estarei aqui sábado que vem. E em todos os outros. Sabe onde me encontrar.

E então ele deus alguns passos para trás, se afastando. Baekhyun sentiu-se vazio por breves segundos.

\- Até semana que vem, Carmel. E Baekhyun, tome cuidado ao ir embora. A zona é perigosa. – Chanyeol sorriu uma última vez antes de abrir a porta do camarim e ir embora, deixando Baekhyun paralisado no mesmo lugar.

Caramba.

Caramba mesmo.

 

✦✦✦

 

Aproveitou que estava sozinho na loja de conveniência para colocar para tocar sua música favorita de todos os tempos. Sooki, sua colega de trabalho, chegava mais tarde naquele domingo de manhã, e ele tinha de aproveitar aquela sorte.

Precisava distrair a mente, ainda presa na noite anterior. “Billie Jean” tomou conta das caixas de som e Baekhyun passou as mãos no mullets, balançando o corpo no ritmo das batidas marcadas. Ele dançava bem qualquer ritmo. E Michael Jackson, diga-se de passagem, era uma de suas especialidades.

Saiu de trás do balcão, simulando alguns passos iguais aos do vídeo clipe, e se aproximou de uma das estantes, começando a alinhas os produtos. Se alguém entrasse naquele momento, o acharia um maluco. Mexendo os pés no ritmo e até girando vez ou outra.

Dentro do uniforme fuleiro do posto de gasolina. Esse era Byun Baekhyun.

A música estava exageradamente alta e ele não ouviu o sino da porta tocar. Estava distraído demais tentando acertar os passos complicados enquanto posicionava as latas de carne enlatada.

Aproveitou que ninguém estava olhando e deu uma rebolada.

E foi a pior decisão daquela manhã.

\- Baekhyun? – A voz grossa veio de cima, chocada. Baekhyun parou de dançar e virou para a pessoa, os olhos arregalados, ainda segurando duas latas nas mãos. – Sabia que o havia reconhecido de algum lugar naquela primeira vez que vim aqui.

Park Chanyeol o encarava com um sorriso incrédulo, admirado e indubitavelmente apaixonado no rosto.


	3. Extra de Natal (PARTE 1) - O impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dois capítulos seguintes e finais são um extra de natal, acontecem alguns meses depois dos dois primeiros capítulos. Boa leitura!

Nunca soube como lidar com a neve. Poderia muito bem viver sem ela, na verdade. O que era pior que neve? Nada era pior que neve. Neve é chuva congelada. Chuva fria! E tinha gente que ainda curtia inverno... francamente...

Passou a mão sem delicadeza alguma nos cabelos escuros para se desfazer daqueles flocos malditos e enfiou a chave no portão do prédio antigo, beirando à cenário de filme de terror. Limpou os pés no tapete da entrada e suspirou aliviado ao deixar a porta pesada fechar atrás de si.

O porteiro resmungou um cumprimento indiferente, como sempre fazia, sem nem levantar a cabeça do jornal que lia. Que tipo de porteiro era aquele que nem dava uma olhada no indivíduo que entrava no prédio?

Baekhyun rangeu os dentes de raiva. Não tinha paciência para reuniões de condomínio então não tinha chances de reclamar do homem. E, bem... não seria agora que faria isso. Ninguém é cruel o suficiente para tirar o emprego de alguém no início de dezembro. Todo mundo merece ter grana pra ceia de natal.

Ah, mas em janeiro... em janeiro aquele encostado iria ver só uma coisa...

Seu pavio curto o fazia se irritar com tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Vivia se metendo em brigas e discussões, principalmente em estabelecimentos comerciais. Chanyeol morria de vergonha, mas ainda não tinham tanta intimidade assim para que o namorado lhe pedisse para baixar a bola.

Ou talvez ele não se incomodasse. Talvez até achasse excitante. Vai saber? Aquele garoto era meio doido, mas era o seu doido. Puta brega, mas era verdade. Park Chanyeol era o seu doidinho. Dava ânsia de vômito só de pensar naqueles termos românticos, mas lá no fundo o coração de pedra de Byun Baekhyun ficava todo macio só de lembrar quem o estaria esperando em casa naquele final de tarde de domingo.

Havia saído para uma reunião breve com o dono da boate que fazia seus shows, o nanico do Kyungsoo. Ele e todas as garotas que performavam lá se encontraram naquela tarde para entender qual era o assunto tão importante que precisava ser tratado na porra de um dia de folga.

E acabou que todas as drag queens, sem excessão, teriam de preparar um ato de natal para aquele mês. Quer dizer... puta que pariu. Que merda de frescura do caralho... metade se avançou no pescoço dele para deixar claro que “What I Want For Christmas” era delas, o que gerou uma grande briga divertida, e a outra metade entrou em desespero.

Baekhyun só estava mal humorado. Por ter de pensar não só em uma música natalina que combinasse com o seu show, mas também em toda a nova performance. Junmyeon, seu melhor amigo e também drag queen, prometeu que lhe ajudaria com as pesquisas, mas aquilo não o tranquilizava. De forma alguma. Só o deixava com mais raiva porque teria de atrapalhar a rotina do melhor amigo e pedir ajuda. Era tão incompetente assim que não conseguia pensar no próprio ato?

Apertou as sacolas de compras nos dedos gelados – havia passado no mercado antes de voltar para o apartamento, vinho tinto fazia bem pra um caralho naquele frio – e subiu os três andares, sem paciência para usar aquele elevador caindo aos pedaços que o faria demorar mais ainda.

Quando abriu a porta de casa, resmungando baixo como de costume, logo abaixou mais ainda o volume da voz ao encarar a figura comprida atirada no sofá, dormindo profundo. O cobertor era pequeno demais e deixava seus pés de fora. O mau humor de Baekhyun sumiu no mesmo instante, fazendo-o rir consigo mesmo. Aquele garoto era um bebê gigante.

A televisão estava ligada em um volume baixo e o aquecedor em atividade, esquentando o ambiente pequeno. Baekhyun largou as compras em cima da bancada da cozinha e se desfez do casaco pesado, o largando em uma das cadeiras da mesa de quatro lugares na minúscula sala de jantar. Se distraiu tirando os itens de dentro das sacolas, havia comprado alguns ingredientes para preparar a janta – já que era um miserável e não tinha dinheiro para tele-entrega, e o caralho que deixaria Chanyeol pagar pela janta dos dois toda hora.

Graças à Deus que sabia cozinhar decentemente. Caso contrário nem estaria namorando naquele momento porque, tenha santa paciência... já era pobre, mal humorado, o que raios teria para oferecer ao garoto se...

\- Tá frio lá fora, amor?

Sentiu os braços compridos envolverem o seu tronco pequeno em um abraço por trás, e logo o rosto de Chanyeol enterrado na curva de seu pescoço, agora à mostra por conta do blusão fino sem gola.

Dava pra ficar duro só com aqueles beijinhos carentes e quentinhos no pescoço gelado. Felizmente, era um homem sob controle e apenas acariciou os braços descobertos – Chanyeol usava apenas uma camiseta pelo ambiente estar aquecido.

\- Vai colocar uma blusa de manga comprida, se ficar doente não vou ter tempo de cuidar de você. E sua família morando no interior não pode ajudar.

\- O frio te deixa emburradinho, né? – Chanyeol murmurou, rindo contra o pescoço do namorado e lhe dando mais beijos na região.

\- Não é o frio, eu tô com uma merda da Carmel pra resolver, envolvendo o show dela. Preciso achar uma música nova pra performar pro Natal.

Chanyeol, ainda distraído no pescoço, levou alguns segundos para responder.

\- Relaxa, vai resolver. Sempre resolve. É Carmel, não é qualquer uma. – ronronou, virando Baekhyun de frente para ele e o abraçando pela cintura. Arrastou uma das mãos até a nuca e embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos meio úmidos da neve. Agora, os beijos subiam em direção ao maxilar.

\- O que te deu, garoto? Ficou de pau duro dormindo? – Baekhyun não tinha delicadeza nenhuma para se comunicar, mas aquilo parecia só deixar Chanyeol ainda mais apaixonado. De novo, era um doido. De pedra.

\- Saiu de manhã cedo e mal se despediu... fiquei o dia inteiro sozinho... tô com saudade.

\- A gente transou antes de eu sair. Achei que era seu tipo favorito de despedida – Baekhyun continuava sério, mal o abraçando. Era difícil quebrar a barreira romântica dele e o colocar no clima, mas parecia ser o passatempo favorito de Chanyeol.

\- Achou errado – Chanyeol murmurou, o abraçando mais forte pela cintura e o obrigando a apoiar as mãos em seus ombros. – Troco uma foda por um carinho, sabe disso. Você botou a calça e foi embora.

\- O bebê quer carinho? – Baekhyun provocou, rindo consigo mesmo. Eram muito diferentes um do outro, mas precisava confessar que lá no fundo amava quando o garoto ficava carente daquele jeito. Ele não era muito carinhoso, mas gostava de tentar. Tudo bem que se sentia patético na maioria das vezes, mas era gostoso fazer Chanyeol sorrir.

\- Só quero um pouco de atenção sem ser uma rapidinha antes de você sair – Chanyeol estava mesmo carente. Era um desafio para Baekhyun namorar ele. Não estava acostumado com ativos carentes, geralmente era exatamente assim que acontecia: dava e virava pro lado. E nunca viu problemas nisso, estava satisfeito.

Mas Chanyeol... Chanyeol o fazia ver o sexo por outra perspectiva. Talvez por ser a primeira vez que... estivesse gostando de verdade de seu ativo. Imaginar-se trocando carícias com homens aleatórios era insano e patético, mas com Chanyeol... parecia bastante certo. Só era um pouquinho difícil de lembrar dessa perspectiva, já que estava acostumado com a sua antiga.

\- Ei... – Baekhyun murmurou, usando o tom de voz mais suave que conseguiu. Não era fácil. Talvez tivesse que trazer um pouco de Carmel nos momentos carinhosos. Segurou o rosto de expressão chateada nas mãos e lhe deu um selinho demorado. – Vou te dar atenção hoje, tudo bem? Ainda temos a noite toda até precisarmos sair para trabalhar amanhã de manhã. Só deixa eu abrir o vinho. Cara, eu preciso beber, sem brincadeira.

\- Cara? Ai, Baekhyun... – Chanyeol resmungou, soltando-se do abraço e se arrastando de volta para a sala.

\- O que foi? – Baekhyun perguntou, genuinamente confuso, pegando a garrafa de vinho nas mãos e um pano de prato do balcão para girar a rolha.

\- Não sou seu “cara”! – reclamou, sentando no sofá e cruzando os braços. – Odeio quando fala comigo como se eu fosse seu amigo de bar. Credo.

Baekhyun sorriu. Tinha esse costume e nem percebia. Chanyeol gostava de ouvi-lo pronunciar seus apelidos ou o chamar de forma carinhosa. Era realmente um choque de realidades.

Serviu-se de um taça e deu um gole longo. O álcool o ajudaria a relaxar e ser um pouco mais sensível. Achava que com a prática iria pegar jeito. Em seis meses estaria grudento. Largou a taça, novamente vazia, de volta no balcão e suspirou. Caminhou até a sala e sentou ao lado do namorado, de frente para ele, que encarava a televisão sem expressão.

\- Sabe o que eu vou fazer hoje pra você? Acha que cheguei tarde porque estava vagabundeando por aí? – Baekhyun perguntou, esticando a mão e lhe fazendo uma carícia nas mechas grossas em cima da orelha. Chanyeol virou o rosto, fazendo birra.

\- Sei que não vagabundeia mais, nunca achei que fosse infiel ou algo do tipo – Chanyeol murmurou, desanimado. A confiança do mais novo fez Baekhyun ter vontade de abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de beijos. Poderia ser difícil para alguém tão romântico como Chanyeol sentir-se seguro ao lado de alguém que costumava ser livre igual Baekhyun.

Ele sorriu com a resposta do mais novo, escorregando a carícia para sua nuca de cabelos desgrenhados por ter provavelmente dormido a tarde toda.

\- Eu cheguei tarde porque passei no mercado e comprei ingredientes pra fazer uma janta bem gostosa pra você... – Baekhyun segurou o braço do mais alto, abraçando-o e se aproximando mais até conseguir apoiar o queixo em seu ombro. Nunca havia feito nada do tipo com outros, só conseguia ser assim por Chanyeol. – O que acha, meu amor? Hm? Está com fome?

O uso da forma afetiva para se referir a ele o fez sorrir de canto e encarar o próprio colo. Dava para perceber o quanto Chanyeol se importava com aqueles pequenos gestos.

\- Estou – Ele murmurou, corando um pouco. Baekhyun se esticou e grudou os lábios na bochecha vermelha, lhe dando vários beijos, um atrás do outro. Aquilo fez Chanyeol rir e se apoiar para trás, se encolhendo. Agora, inclinado, era mais fácil para que Baekhyun tivesse acesso aos seus lábios.

\- Me desculpa por ser um cavalo? Nunca é minha intenção. Sou assim com todo mundo, sabe disso. Pode perguntar pro Junmyeon. – Baekhyun já estava com o rosto bem próximo do namorado, que o encarava com os olhinhos brilhantes pela sua manha ter sido levada a sério. Sempre era. Chanyeol tinha toda a razão de ficar chateado, Baekhyun era um grosseiro e sabia disso.

\- Eu amo você, Baek. Só quero que se entregue emocionalmente de vez em quando. – Chanyeol deu de ombros, sorrindo de canto. – Pra eu sentir que o que a gente tem não é só sexo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Não é só sexo, Yeol. – Baekhyun inclinou o corpo e grudou os lábios nos do namorado, em um selinho rápido. - Também te amo. Muito. Por ter me aturado esses meses todos e não ter desistido de mim. Eu sou um chato de marca maior. Você é um doce de pessoa, não merece ter de me aturar.

\- Não é. Só é um diamante bruto. Estou lapidando aos poucos. – O maior sorriu de canto e levou um beliscão carinhoso na cintura, fazendo uma caretinha. – Ai, hyung! Eu pedi carinho... não faz assim comigo... – Fez um biquinho no final da manha, fazendo os olhos de Baekhyun arderem e o maxilar ranger.

\- Chanyeol... para de me provocar... eu achei que você não queria mais fazer sexo hoje... – O mais velho alertou, controlando o sorriso. Era comum os momentos íntimos iniciarem com Chanyeol sendo um garoto todo manhoso e carente. Ele era assim e Baekhyun o amava daquele jeito.

\- Não quero... só quero seu colo. Só um minutinho. – O mais alto pediu, ainda fazendo bico.

\- Deita aqui, manhosinho – Baekhyun sussurrou, se ajeitando no sofá e batendo nas pernas. O maior sorriu empolgado e se encolheu no acento, deitando a cabeça no colo do mais velho. Este imediatamente iniciou um cafuné suave, passando os dedos por entre as mechas e as pontas encostando no couro cabeludo, iniciando uma massagem gostosa. – Então quer dizer que você não me quer hoje, é?

\- Não disse isso – Chanyeol resmungou, virando de lado e consequentemente ficando de cara com o volume da calça de Baekhyun.

\- Tá cansando me comer todo dia? – Baekhyun o estava provocando, é claro. Era divertido deixar Chanyeol apreensivo. Não resistia.

\- Para de falar assim, hyung -  O mais alto puxou uma das mãos de Baekhyun que o acariciava e abraçou o braço, levando a palma até seus lábios e lhe dando beijinhos. Ele era muito fofo.

\- É o que está parecendo – Baekhyun continuou, segurando um sorriso discreto.

\- Nunca vou cansar. Fui atrás de Carmel e atrás de você. Tive que conquistar duas personalidades. Acha que iria me cansar fácil assim? Eu faria tudo de novo. – Os olhos grandões e puxados, como de um filhotinho de gato, o encaravam de maneira séria. Baekhyun parou de rir e piscou, movendo a mão e acariciando os lábios de Chanyeol, passando o indicador por cima da pele e contornando a região.

\- Sei disso. Obrigado por não ter desistido de primeira. – Baekhyun estava sendo sincero, mas a forma como estava estimulando os lábios de Chanyeol estava distraindo o mais novo, que era muito mais sensível e provavelmente não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa. – Sou frio e não repito tanto quanto deveria, mas... sou muito grato por você ter aparecido na minha vida. Era uma grande merda. De verdade.

Chanyeol estava de olhos fechados, segurando o pulso da mão em ação com ambas as mãos. Respirava calmo, mas Baekhyun já o conhecia. Estava ficando excitado só pelo namorado estar esfregando e apertando de leve o lábio inferior entre os dedos.

Previu o que aconteceria a seguir. Chanyeol separou os lábios e os fechou em volta do dedo indicador de Baekhyun, lambendo devagar. Ah, o garoto até que sabia deixá-lo de pau duro. Sabia bem direitinho. A lambida molhada logo se tornou chupadas longas, Chanyeol guiava a mão ao segurar o pulso do namorado, fazendo-o tirar e botar o dedo de sua boca.

Mas Baekhyun não queria que aquilo se tornasse algo sexual daquela vez. Só daquela vez. Sabia que o namorado estava sensível. Retirou o dedo e se inclinou, o beijando de verdade. Chanyeol foi pego de surpresa e se levantou um pouco, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Trocaram um beijo intenso naquela posição, até Chanyeol parecer alarmado demais. Interrompeu a ação e sentou no sofá.

\- Vem aqui, Baek – Ele pediu, sinalizando seu colo.

\- Vou cozinhar pra você, Yeol. Já está anoitecendo.

\- Senta aqui um pouco, por favor – Chanyeol pediu com seu olhar mais inocente.

\- Você é um safado – Baekhyun resmungou, se mexendo e separando as pernas para colocá-las uma de cada lado do corpo de Chanyeol, sentando em seu colo. – Vem pagar de carente pra cima de mim e é mais safado que eu. E ainda tem fetiche com a Carmel, nunca vi gostar tanto de me ter no seu colo.

\- Tenho mesmo, não vou mentir – Chanyeol murmurou, espalmando as mãos em sua cintura, por baixo do blusão e da blusa. – Saber que um durão sem jeito feito você vira uma mulher delicada e sensual é de enlouquecer. – Subiu as mãos pelas costas do namorado, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento. – Você é enlouquecedor, Byun Baekhyun.

\- Consegue ver Carmel agora? – Baekhyun perguntou, tentando ignorar a mão do namorado escorregando por dentro de suas calças e tentando encostar em sua bunda.

\- Não. Vejo você. Byun Baekhyun. – Chanyeol confessou, dando de ombros. – Mas queria foder a Carmel. Muito.

\- Você acha que eu vou me montar, gastar minha maquiagem e minha peruca... só pra você realizar seu fetiche, garoto folgado? – Baekhyun estava sério mas o tom de voz soava irônico.

\- Você nunca... nunca fez sexo como Carmel? – Os olhos curiosos se arregalaram.

\- Não. Carmel é virgem. Uma santa. E vai continuar assim.

\- Santa do pau oco, só se for – Chanyeol murmurou, começando a rir. Recebeu um tapa no braço. – O que a Carmel acha de mim?

\- Chanyeol, deixa de ser palhaço. Eu quero cozinhar pra você, dá licença.

Chanyeol segurou o namorado firme pela cintura, ainda mantendo um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Responde, Baek – O mais alto pediu, apertando a cintura nas mãos grandes. – Ela quer foder tanto quanto eu quero?

Baekhyun grunhiu, rolando os olhos.

\- Você esperou mais de seis meses pra fazer essa pergunta, né, safado? Tava querendo me comer de Carmel desde o início – Baekhyun resmungou, tentando sair do colo dele mais uma vez, mas foi impedido.

\- Carmel é só um fetiche, eu queria você. Quero você. O tempo todo. Só que... a Carmel existe. E é virgem. Acho que está na hora de ela perder a virgindade, não acha? É tão contraditório ela se insinuar para homens e mulheres toda semana e nem sequer ter ficado de quatro pro namorado...

\- Carmel não tem namorado. Você não namora Carmel. Nem pense nisso. Meu trabalho é meu trabalho.

\- É... dentro da boate é seu trabalho. E aqui, na sua casa? Está trabalhando?

\- Carmel está tendo seu sono de beleza e só acorda para os shows. Não se fala mais nisso.

\- E se eu falar que sei a música de Natal perfeita para você performar?

\- Qual?

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negativo, sorrindo malicioso novamente.

\- Tem um preço.

\- Chanyeol, por favor. É o meu trabalho em jogo.

\- Me diz que você não sente 1% de tesão ao me imaginar fodendo a Carmel. Sério, se você confessar... olhando nos meus olhos, que não sente nada, eu falo qual é a música e nunca mais toco no assunto. Nunca mais. Mesmo.  - Baekhyun o fuzilava sem paciência, respirando pesado. Chanyeol não desviava o olhar em nenhum momento, ainda sorrindo de canto. O pescoço do namorado estava todo vermelho. Passaram-se dez segundos de silêncio. – Sabia.

\- Vai se foder.

\- Prometo que não vou estragar a roupa. Nem vou encostar na peruca. E não precisa por maquiagem pesada. Faz o que você quiser. Só me deixa ter minha noite com a Carmel. Por favor.

\- Você é maluco, já disse isso?

\- Já. Mil vezes.

\- Qual é a música?

\- Você tá concordando?

\- Qual é a música, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, os apertando, e sorriu aberto em empolgação. Recebeu outro tapa no braço.

\- Vou realizar meu maior sonho. Puta que pariu.

\- Música! – Baekhyun o interrompeu, irritado.

\- É “Shhhh” da Taeyeon! – Ele respondeu, rindo da ansiedade do outro.

\- Nunca ouvi.

\- É nova.

\- Como conhece?

\- Sou SONE.

\- É o quê?

\- Sou fã das Girls’ Generation. O grupo.

\- Eu sei quem são! Acha que sou um idoso?

\- Idosos provavelmente sabem quem elas são. É o grupo da nação.

\- Dá pra você parar de tagarelar e me mostrar a música?

Chanyeol riu sozinho e tirou o celular do bolso da calça. Mexeu por alguns segundos e então suspirou, provavelmente apertando no play e mantendo a caixa de som virada para Baekhyun. A música começou e o olhar de Baekhyun se perdeu no encosto do sofá, concentrado.

\- A letra. – Baekhyun murmurou, abrindo um sorriso discreto.

\- Eu sei.

\- O instrumental.

\- É, eu sei. Lembra você. Aliás, Carmel. Desculpe.

Baekhyun ouviu por mais um minuto, as mãos já na frente da boca, não acreditando naquele achado do namorado.

\- É perfeita. Vai ser essa. Tenho uma semana pra aprender a letra e montar a performance.

\- É fácil, dá pra decorar em uma noite. E a performance você sabe o que fazer. Aliás... – Chanyeol começou, voltando a abrir aquele sorriso safado. – Estou aqui, né.

\- E daí? – Baekhyun perguntou, grosseiro como de costume.

\- Sou seu público há meses. Quer algo melhor do que um público dentro de casa, pra ensaiar? Junta o útil ao agradável e... estaremos quites. Dá pra resolver seu problema e o meu tudo na mesma noite.

O mais baixo o encarou, incrédulo, por alguns segundos.

\- Você é muito cara de pau. Ridículo.

\- Para de fingir, tá todo duro só de imaginar.

Outro tapa.

\- Eu vou cozinhar. Você me paga. Me subornar desse jeito, o seu próprio namorado. Isso não existe. Nunca vou esquecer.

Baekhyun finalmente levantou do colo do mais alto e fez menção de se afastar, mas levou um tapa na bunda antes de conseguir dar o primeiro passo. Encarou Chanyeol de olhos arregalados. Ele não costumava tomar aquele tipo de iniciativa, Baekhyun era sempre quem tinha essas atitudes mais ousadas.

\- O que é isso?

\- Estou animado, desculpe. – Chanyeol se justificou, segurando a risada.

\- Eu não acredito que aceitei isso. Você nunca mais vai calar a boca sobre essa besteira – Baekhyun voltou a resmungar, se afastando de verdade para a cozinha. Chanyeol continuou sorrindo, o observando de longe.

Ele nunca daria o braço a torcer, mas aquela ideia de Chanyeol também perambulava por sua cabeça desde que começaram a namorar. Era inevitável. E porra, tinha conseguido a música perfeita para as performances de dezembro. O público iria amar.

O natal nunca soou tão interessante. 


	4. Extra de Natal (PARTE 2) - Olá, estranho

Se parasse para efetivamente refletir sobre a situação na qual havia se colocado, desistiria no mesmo instante. Sentia-se patético por estar se montando fora do horário de trabalho. Carmel não era um fetiche, era o seu ganha pão. O seu salário na boate era mais alto do que na loja de conveniência do posto de gasolina. Era coisa séria, nenhuma brincadeira.

Chegava a rejeitar as propostas de fazer presença em baladas gays porque simplesmente não tinha desenvoltura para atuar fora dos palcos. Carmel era Carmel performando, ela não interagia com as pessoas se não estivesse cantando.

No dia do camarim, com Chanyeol, havia sido uma excessão porque era ele. Sim, conversava com fãs montado, mas não era seu costume. Eram interações breves, rápidos momentos pós show. Fora isso, não sabia o que fazer. Poderia ser um artista espetacular embaixo dos holofotes, mas não sabia como agir quando saía de baixo deles. Extremamente tímido se não tivesse um microfone preso nas orelhas.

Suspirou, aumentando o volume dos fones de ouvido enquanto tentava terminar a linha do delineador em uma das pálpebras. Dentro de seu pequeno quarto havia uma penteadeira ao lado do roupeiro com suas maquiagens. Era ali onde costumava praticar suas primeiras tentativas de maquiagem artística, já que hoje em dia se preparava no camarim da boate. Nunca havia andado na rua montado, por exemplo. Entrava na boate como Baekhyun e saía como Baekhyun.

O que estava acontecendo ali era algo muito fora de sua rotina. Muito mesmo. Estava fazendo aquilo pelo namorado, mas precisava confessar que por curiosidade própria também. Se tinha vontade? Pra caramba. Mas a timidez o travava. Tinha muita vergonha de ser Carmel fora dos palcos, por mais que no fundo compartilhasse daquele fetiche.

Chegara mais cedo do trabalho diurno naquela segunda-feira, Chanyeol ainda não estava no apartamento. O mais novo costumava passar bom tempo ali com ele já que Baekhyun se negava a usufruir da vida um pouco melhor de Chanyeol. O apartamento dele era bem melhor, mas não era o lugar de Baekhyun. Era um tremendo de um orgulhoso, mas Chanyeol não parecia se importar de morar num lugar mais simples com ele.

A maquiagem que estava fazendo era, de fato, mais leve. Bem mais leve do que o normal. Possuía traços delicados e a maquiagem pesada era apenas para os palcos, de qualquer forma. Nem refez as sobrancelhas daquela vez, apenas as depilou direitinho e passou sombra por cima.

Até que daria uma garota bem gostosinha, concluiu consigo mesmo, rindo baixo. Chegou a pesquisar no Youtube alguns tutoriais de maquiagens de garotas coreanas, iria tentar algo novo. Uma mistura da Carmel de sempre só que no dia-a-dia. E estava funcionando, estava ficando bem atraente. Reforçou a pinta que possuía perto do lábio superior com um lápis marrom e, depois de colar os cílios postiços, passou um spray para fixar a maquiagem no final de tudo.

Levantou, então, da penteadeira, e abriu o roupeiro, passando os olhos pelo lado onde as roupas de Carmel ficavam penduradas e devidamente ensacadas em plásticos transparente para que não sujassem ou amassassem.

Teria de ser o mais bonito que tinha. Ele e Junmyeon haviam feito sozinhos e havia ficado maravilhoso. Era um corset branco cheio de lantejoulas também brancas. Dele saía uma saia bem curta de tecido e na parte traseira havia uma cauda de penas brancas que encostava no chão. Do corset saía a cinta liga dos dois lados das pernas para prender as meias. Junto com a peça principal, também haviam luvas igualmente brilhantes com as mesmas penas nas pontas, perto dos cotovelos.  Havia usado pouco aquele figurino, mas era perfeito para o Natal.

O ajeitou em cima da cama de casal e sentou-se novamente na penteadeira para colocar a peruca, dessa vez de cabelos escuros em cachos compridos. Era a parte mais chata do processo, mas já estava acostumado.

Devidamente montado, considerou ignorar os grandes brincos incômodos, mas o visual ficaria incompleto sem eles. Os colocou nas orelhas e se observou, montado dos pés a cabeça, em frente ao espelho interno do roupeiro.

Carmel era gostosa pra porra. Se tinha alguma certeza, era aquela. Então por que ficava tão tímido fora dos palcos?

Encarou o frasco de perfume feminino dentro do roupeiro, em cima da gaveta de roupas íntimas, e o pegou nas mãos, espalhando o líquido pelo pescoço e colo.

Já havia decorado a letra da música e já tinha em mente sua performance. Obviamente treinar na sala de casa não seria a mesma coisa que no palco da boate, mas era o que tinha naquele momento.

E então o barulho das chaves de Chanyeol na porta da frente o fez pular no lugar, logo depois sentindo o coração acelerar. Fechou o roupeiro e sentou na cama, tomando cuidado para afastar a cauda de penas. Pensou em desistir. Se desmontar rápido e entrar embaixo do chuveiro. Aquilo era absurdo. Eram dois malucos.

\- Baek! Já chegou? – A voz do namorado ecoou pelo apartamento e Baekhyun pode ouvi-lo abrir a geladeira. Pigarreou.

\- Já – respondeu na sua voz original, sentindo vontade de rir. Não tinha maturidade para aquilo, nunca teria. Colocou a mão enluvada na frente da boca pintada de vermelho e riu de nervoso.

\- Quer comer algo? Eu quero pedir janta hoje, tanto faz se você não quiser por besteira sua, mas eu vou pedir pra nós dois.

\- Pode ser – Baekhyun respondeu de novo em sua voz original, levantando da cama e andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. E então lembrou que já estava de salto alto. O barulho foi alto.

\- Baek? Vai sair? – A voz de Chanyeol estava mais próxima da porta do quarto agora, que dava direto para a sala. Não havia corredor no apartamento simples, tudo era um cômodo só, tirando o quarto e o banheiro.

Chanyeol confundiu os saltos do sapato de Carmel com as botas que Baekhyun costumava usar. Controlou a risada novamente. Por que estava com vontade de rir?

\- Não – respondeu, pigarreando.

\- O que está fazendo aí dentro? – Chanyeol perguntou, agora na frente da porta.

\- Pode preparar uma taça de vinho pra mim? – Baekhyun pediu, lembrando da existência do álcool. Se fosse fazer aquilo, teria de ser com uma ajudinha.

\- Posso. Sai logo e me ajuda a escolher o que vamos pedir – O mais novo murmurou, se afastando finalmente de volta para a cozinha.

Era isso. Tinha que sair dali de dentro. Carmel tinha que sair de dentro do quarto. Carmel, a virgem prestes a ser arrebatada. Riu de novo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Destrancou a porta do quarto e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si. Como Chanyeol estava dentro da cozinha, que era aberta mas era isolada pelo balcão, não podia vê-la. Ele estava de costas, na pia, servindo a taça como Baekhyun havia pedido.

Baekhyun abraçou o corpo, as luvas esfregando os braços descobertos. Aquela não parecia Carmel, de forma alguma. Aquela timidez não era nada harmoniosa com a personalidade safada da drag queen. Precisava se concentrar.

Endireitou as costas e empinou um pouco o bumbum de penas, caminhando devagar até o sofá da sala e apoiando o corpo no encosto. O barulho do salto chamou a atenção de Chanyeol, que finalmente se virou de frente para a sala.

Encarou a cena de olhos arregalados, em nome de Deus a taça estava na pia. Se estivesse segurando, teria derrubado.

\- Carmel? – Chanyeol perguntou, abrindo um sorriso de canto. Era engraçado como Chanyeol realmente via Carmel como uma personalidade diferente. Nunca chamava Baekhyun de Baekhyun se ele estivesse de Carmel.

E bem, fazia sentido, não fazia? Aquele não era Baekhyun. Era o oposto de Baekhyun.

Carmel piscou, apoiando o braço enluvado no encosto e flexionando uma das pernas bonitas. Chanyeol pareceu esquecer da taça e caminhou devagar até a sala, os olhos encantados percorrendo o corpo pequeno.

\- Porra – O mais novo deixou escapar ao analisar as pernas descobertas mais de perto, decoradas com a cinta liga. – Puta que pariu.

\- Olha a boca, Park Chanyeol – Carmel ronronou em sua voz um pouco mais suave, o observando por trás dos enormes cílios. – Está falando com uma donzela.

Chanyeol passou as mãos nos cabelos, que pediam um corte há semanas, e riu consigo mesmo.

\- Me perdoe. Não sei o que me deu, senhorita – Ele esticou a mão e Carmel rolou os olhos, lhe estendendo o braço enluvado. O mais novo encostou os lábios no tecido, lhe beijando as costas da mão. 

\- Você é um rapaz sem modos... mas, de qualquer forma, hoje eu preparei algo para você. Meu presente de Natal – Carmel se desencostou do sofá e balançou o rabo de penas enquanto se afastava para a cozinha, em busca da taça. Chanyeol acompanhou a cena sem expressão alguma. Estava hipnotizado.

Carmel deu um pequeno gole na taça, voltando a se aproximar de onde Chanyeol havia sido abandonado. Nem havia tido chance de tirar o casaco de inverno, Baekhyun notou agora que já estava mais dentro do personagem.

Carmel iria tirar, de qualquer forma.

Passou por Chanyeol e se aproximou do celular plugado na caixa de som.

\- Apague as luzes de cima e acenda os abajures, docinho – Carmel ronronou, concentrada no celular. Chanyeol obedeceu e em poucos segundos a iluminação ambiente estava pronta. – Sente no sofá.

Ouviu o peso afundar, ainda estava de costas. Não iria cantar dessa vez, apenas dublar a voz de Taeyeon. Ainda precisava ensaiar o canto durante a semana para que pudesse cantar ao vivo nos shows do final de semana.

\- Promete se comportar? – Carmel perguntou, virando o rosto um pouco de lado. – Promete não encostar em mim sem minha permissão?

\- O que quiser – Chanyeol murmurou, a voz um pouco fraca.

\- Sabe que sou virgem, não sabe? – Carmel sussurrou, sorrindo de canto. Quase pode ouvir Chanyeol ofegar no sofá.

\- Sim – Ele respondeu, também baixo.

\- Vai ser bonzinho pra mim? – Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e apertou no play. O instrumental tomou conta da sala e ela balançou o quadril de penas no ritmo da música.

\- Muito – Chanyeol respondeu, um pouco antes Carmel começar a dublar, ainda de costas e com o rosto virado para que pudesse encará-lo. Os cabelos negros caíam pelas costas, os ombros descobertos por conta do corset sem mangas.

A introdução da música deu espaço para que ela começasse de fato e Carmel se virou de frente, movendo o tronco devagar enquanto cantava. Era a música perfeita para movimentos lentos e provocantes, lhe dando liberdade para explorar seu corpo o máximo possível. E estava aproveitando a outra liberdade, que era o fato de não ter escondido o membro íntimo daquela vez. Era absurdamente confortável. Estava usando apenas uma roupa íntima menor, para que não aparecesse por baixo da saia.

Passou metade da música no meio da sala, movimentando-se sensualmente, usando o quadril e a cauda de penas a seu favor. Quando percebeu que precisava inovar, aproximou-se mais do sofá e tornou a virar de costas. Chanyeol assistia tudo em silêncio, distraído demais para perceber que já estava começando a suar dentro do casaco pesado de nylon.

Carmel inclinou-se no ápice da nota alta, balançando o bumbum na frente dele. Afastou as penas do caminho e sorriu de canto, o encarando de lado. Os olhos do mais novo foram parar ali, no alvo provocante, e ele se ajeitou no sofá desconfortável. Ela virou de frente e deu mais um passo, posicionando as pernas por entre as dele, ainda de pé na sua frente.

Chanyeol pareceu não resistir e esticou uma das mãos, encostando na parte de trás de uma de suas coxas. Ela franziu o cenho e fez um biquinho reprovador, sem deixar de dublar. Inclinou-se, apoiando as mãos nas pernas de Chanyeol, e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, dublando tão perto que os lábios roçavam o lóbulo da orelha.

Sentiu ambas as mãos do namorado atrás de suas coxas, apertando a carne firme dentro das meias.

\- Lhe dei permissão? – Carmel sussurrou por cima da música, os cabelos escorregando pelos ombros e tapando o rosto de Chanyeol. Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou as mechas perfumadas, sorrindo sozinho. O garoto negou com a cabeça, parecendo estar em transe. Fez menção de soltar as coxas mas ela o impediu, segurando as mãos ali e finalmente afastando um pouco mais as pernas para poder sentar em seu colo.

As mãos grandes escorregaram para cima e foram parar embaixo da saia, envolvendo o traseiro escondido. A música já havia terminado e começado de novo, estava programada para repetir.

\- Você é maravilhosa – Chanyeol sussurrou, já de olhos abertos e brilhantes, observando o rosto delicado de maquiagem leve. Carmel sorriu de canto, dando de ombros.

\- Eu sei – respondeu, atrevida, e sentiu o bumbum ser apertado pelas mãos grandes. Fez uma careta provocante, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Disse que ia ser bonzinho pra mim.

Foi a vez de Chanyeol sorrir de canto, apertando de novo as bandas macias para poder ver de novo a expressão provocante. Carmel fechou os olhos e sorriu sozinha, levando as mãos enluvadas até a barra do casaco grosso e o puxando para baixo, expondo os ombros do namorado, cobertos apenas pela camisa que usava. Inclinou o corpo, consequentemente empinando mais o bumbum, e lhe depositou um beijo na clavícula, carimbando-o com o batom. Repetiu o ato algumas vezes mais, enfeitando o pescoço claro de vermelho. Sentiu então as mãos de Chanyeol alcançarem a barra da roupa íntima, escorregando-a pelas coxas.

Involuntariamente, soltou um gemido baixo, cheio de tesão, contra o pescoço do mais alto.

\- Deixa eu fazer com jeitinho, Carmel? – Chanyeol perguntou, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos e os afastou, deixando o pescoço dela a mostra.

\- Promete? – Ela perguntou de volta, piscando para o namorado. – Não quero que doa muito... – completou, fazendo um biquinho. A encenação era parte mais divertida. Odiaria ter de confessar que gostaria de repetir tudo de novo.

\- Nem vai sentir – Chanyeol respondeu, levando uma das mãos até o rosto delicado e lhe acariciando a bochecha com o dedo. – Vai ser bem gostoso, tudo bem?

Carmel concordou com a cabeça e o observou se desencostar do sofá para tirar de vez o casaco pesado. Antes disso, tirou a carteira de um dos bolsos internos e de dentro dela um pacotinho pequeno. O colocou de lado por um instante.

\- É verdade que Carmel tem um gosto viciante? – Ele perguntou, abaixando o olhar para uma das luvas e segurando com cuidado a barra de plumas, distraidamente fazendo-a escorregar pelo braço de Carmel.

\- Vai ter que provar pra saber – Carmel respondeu, retirando ela mesma a luva e a apoiando no encosto do sofá. Chanyeol segurou a mão descoberta e lhe beijou a palma, repetindo o processo com a outra.

\- Deita de costas pra mim? – Chanyeol pediu, depois de desviar sua atenção da mão esquerda e lhe encarar com os olhos bonitos. Ela concordou com a cabeça e se arrastou devagar pelo sofá, deitando de bruços. Chanyeol afastou as penas para cima e segurou o quadril, o puxando um pouco e o fazendo empinar. Já tinha uma visão completa do bumbum descoberto. Encostou em uma das nádegas e a acariciou, apalpando e afastando da outra, provocando-a. Ouviu-a resmungar baixo, o rosto virado de lado com a bochecha pressionada no sofá. Riu sozinho e se inclinou, segurando a cintura novamente e obrigando-a a empinar mais ainda. Deu, então, uma lambida provocante na entrada, fazendo-a estremecer toda. Iniciou então um beijo molhado, envolvendo a cavidade já toda pulsante e excitada com a língua ativa.

\- Aaaaaahhh – O murmúrio baixo e quase dolorido o excitou, fazendo-o apertar as coxas nas mãos. – Yeol... – Carmel ronronou, mexendo o quadril quase que imperceptivelmente. – Tá tão gostoso, Yeol... – Os dedos dele pressionaram a pele das coxas, ainda chupando e preparando a entradinha. – Você é... tão bonzinho... pra... aaaahhh... pra mim... - Ele acariciou a carne das coxas, as apalpando nas mãos e massageando a região enquanto ainda a beijava atrás. – Yeol... – Ela repetiu, a voz sussurrante e melodiosa misturada com um gemido necessitado. – Me fode gostosinho agora, Yeol? Ai... aaaahhh... por favor... – Remexeu de novo o quadril, excitada e ansiosa. – Faz bem gostoso?

Chanyeol interrompeu o beijo e limpou a boca. Não iria aguentá-la murmurando daquele jeito por muito tempo, o pau já estava explodindo dentro das calças. Alcançou o preservativo e abaixou as calças, colocando o membro pra fora e o vestindo com a proteção.

\- Vai ser bem gostoso, confia em mim, meu amor– Chanyeol sussurrou, segurando a cintura e a empinando novamente. Posicionou-se na entrada e sentiu-a estremecer novamente embaixo de si. – Rebola bem direitinho pra me ajudar, tudo bem?

Carmel mordeu o lábio inferior e concordou com a cabeça. O namorado a penetrou e observou o rosto feminino se contorcer de prazer. Por um momento sorriu consigo mesmo, notando que Baekhyun não iria conseguir encenar que estava sentindo dor. Ele não sentia dor, provavelmente chegou a sentir no início, mas, agora, depois de tantas experiências, era só prazer.

Observou os lábios de vermelho borrado serem mordidos com força por entre um sorriso de tesão. Iniciou os movimentos, bem devagar como havia prometido. As mãos agora sem luvas agarravam o estofado macio, cheias de vontade, necessitadas.

\- Mete... – Ouviu Carmel se manifestar, mas ela pareceu lembrar da encenação e pigarreou, ainda com o rosto bonito contorcido de necessidade. Se não estivesse louco de vontade de meter em Baekhyun teria rido dele. – Vai mais rápido, Yeol? Tá tão gostoso...

Ele a obedeceu, enfiando bem fundo e aumentando a velocidade, mas de forma moderada. Era uma virgem, não era? Entre os espasmos de prazer, riu consigo mesmo. Baekhyun odiava quando ele não metia mais rápido se ele pedia. Era um passivo bastante dominador.

A observou levar a mão até o meio das pernas e se masturbar, orgulhosa igual Baekhyun, é claro. Não iria implorar nem que sua vida dependesse daquilo. Diminuiu a velocidade só pra provocar e ela o olhou, incomodada.

\- Yeol... não faz assim... – Carmel pediu, fazendo um biquinho. Byun Baekhyun, Oscar de melhor ator. Chanyeol sorriu, se inclinando e afastando a mão dela do membro para que a masturbasse ele mesmo. Aquilo surtiu efeito, Baekhyun sempre falava como amava as mãos grandes de Chanyeol em volta de seu pau. Carmel fechou os olhos e abriu a boca em um gemido silencioso. O estimulou daquela forma por um momento, até perceber que ele próprio não estava mais aguentando. Apoiou-se no sofá com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra abraçava o quadril e o empinava ainda mais. Aumentou o ritmo, a fodendo com mais força agora.

Enquanto sentia o orgasmo dar sinais de vida, seu olhar se perdeu nos cabelos espalhados pelas costas, agora um pouco mais desgrenhados. Por mais que a visão fosse diferente do que estava acostumado, aquele era e sempre seria seu maior fetiche. Ter o machão durão do Baekhyun cedendo à Carmel, deixando sua sensualidade prevalecer e desmanchando-se como uma rosa perdendo as pétalas embaixo de si.

Carmel nunca esteve tão maravilhosa, os lábios separados naquele contínuo gemido silencioso e os olhos de cílios compridos fechados, tentando lidar com o seu próprio tesão.

Estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável e ele metia cada vez mais forte. Quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando Carmel esticou um dos braços e agarrou sua camisa, pedindo pra parar.

O quê? Eles estavam quase gozando!

\- Senta, Yeol. Minha vez. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, observando Chanyeol suspirar de desespero e sair de dentro de si, duro como uma pedra. Sentou no sofá e Carmel se ajeitou em seu colo, sempre tirando as penas do caminho, de costas pra ele. – Ora, Park Chanyeol, achou que iria me provocar daquele jeito sem nenhuma consequência? – Segurou o membro do namorado e o posicionou em sua entrada, sentando logo em seguida e fazendo-o gemer alto. – Prometeu que ia ser bonzinho comigo, e não foi... – Ela começou a rebolar no seu ritmo e Chanyeol suspirou, deitando a cabeça para trás. – Assim vai aprender... – Rebolou devagar, o corpo todo movendo-se como ondas dentro do corset. – que precisa sempre agradar sua garota. Achei que quisesse me conquistar... – Sentiu-o segurá-la pela cintura e fazê-la afundar em seu membro, já começando a se mexer embaixo dela. – Você é um animal descontrolado, não sabe lidar com donzelas...

Chanyeol levantou o quadril com força, querendo calar a boca de Baekhyun, aquele salafrário safado. Carmel, por outro lado, poderia continuar ronronando pelo resto da vida. Estava dividido.

Sentiu Carmel segurar seus joelhos e empinar mais o bumbum, lhe dando espaço para guiá-la de uma vez por todas. A brincadeira tinha acabado. Chanyeol segurou sua cintura por cima das lantejoulas e a fez manter um ritmo, sentando com força a cada novo segundo.

Fechou os olhos e ejaculou dentro dela, deixando a voz grossa e dolorida tomar conta do ambiente. Baekhyun geralmente gozava depois, então continuou fodendo sua donzela virgem até que ela deitasse a cabeça para trás, pendurando os cabelos na frente do rosto do namorado, e deixando os gemidos agora altos – e incrivelmente delicados, Baekhyun realmente era bom naquilo – escaparem de seus lábios borrados.

Chanyeol abraçou sua cintura rígida pelo figurino, esperando-a recuperar o fôlego para ajudá-la a sair de cima dele. Sua expressão, sensualmente relaxada, ficou visível após sentar-se ao lado dele no sofá e apoiar a cabeça no encosto, o encarando por baixo dos cílios intactos.

Sorriu de canto, e por um momento Chanyeol não viu malícia alguma ali. Era difícil não ver malícia em Baekhyun ou Carmel, mas por um breve segundo viu um sorriso carinhoso, tomado de amor. Esticou uma das mãos e afastou as mechas da frente de sua bochecha, sorrindo de volta.

\- Estamos quites – Chanyeol murmurou, rindo baixo. Carmel piscou, se desencostando e inclinando-se para lhe segurar o rosto e lhe dar um selinho cheio de paixão.

\- Nunca houve trato nenhum – Era Baekhyun quem falava agora, por mais que estivesse sussurrando, Chanyeol sabia diferenciar a atuação dos momentos verdadeiros. – Fiz isso por nós dois. E porque eu sou louco por você. – Lhe beijou novamente, da mesma forma apaixonada. – E porque fiquei sabendo que Carmel também é.

Chanyeol acabou corando, fazendo, assim, o namorado rir e lhe beijar as bochechas quentes.

Ambos nunca esqueceriam daquele Natal.


End file.
